Big time
Yeah... You wanna be big?... You wanna grow big... Lesson 1 Edit Revolutions all the time, people changing the world with crime. With violence, and anger, hunger, whatever. I find that ridiculous, if not meticulous. I do my best to guard my own premises. What's your name, what's your name fool? (What's my name, what's my name fool?) What's that sound? Who dat be, huh? (What's that sound? Who dat be, huh?) Where you come from, where you come from? (Where I come from, where I come from?) You think you're big? You think you're big kid?? (I think I'm big? I think I'm big kid??) Is your desire, to grow back again? (Is my desire, to grow back again?) You came to the right place, I'll make you big. (I came to the right place, You'll make me big.) Lesson 2 Edit Now! What's this, what's this, what's this? A trick with a twist? Somebody do something call somebody and make it quick. I'm sorry, I lied, Just wanted, to guide everybody through this and go with the rides. Pull the lever or whatever, right now, right now! (Pull the lever or whatever, right now, right now!) Better make it quick, hey, hey, look down. (Better make it quick, hey, hey, look down.) Get me out of this and now push the button. (Get you out of this and now push the button.) Come on, come on, I'm big all of a sudden. (Come on, come on, you're big all of a sudden.) What's going on, what's going on, I'm really scared. (What's going on, what's going on, you're really scared.) SOS, SOS, please handle me with care. (SOS, SOS, please handle you with care.) Lesson 3 Edit Now! Kick it, stick it, lift it, pick it, You'll never see me scared I'm straight up legit. Always in control I patrol my hood. Taking care of business, stopping crime for good. I wasn't scared, you must've been dreaming. (You weren't scared, I must've been dreaming.) Better believe it, my mind is like a demon. (Better believe it, your mind is like a demon.) I am the lord everybody knows my name. (You're the lord everybody knows your name.) (N.A) I am the man everybody knows my name. (You're the man everybody knows your name.) I got it all, cash, money and fame. (You got it all, cash, money and fame.) Now back to business, you want to grow big right? (Now back to business, I want to grow big right?) Let's not waste no time, here we go, alright? (Let's not waste no time, here we go, alright?) Lesson 4 Edit Now! Ho ho. Yeah, you see? I am the only micro masta that that guarantees and sees The final plot coming, no denying, so beware. But let me tell you, son. I'm really scared! It'll never happen again, I promise, I promise. (It'll never happen again, you promise, you promise.) I'll do anything, a hug? a kiss?? (You'll do anything, a hug? a kiss??) I don't know what to do, it's all because of you. (You don't know what to do, it's all because of me.) I enjoy my size, my charm too. (You enjoy your size, your charm too.) Put me back son, come on I gotta go. (Put you back son, come on you gotta go.) Or I'm gonna miss my favourite TV show. (Or you're gonna miss your favourite TV show.) Category:Big honking stuffins